


A Possessive Kind of Love

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Clan of the Bat [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Despite all the things that had happened over the years, there is a common trait that Batman's children share, and it is a love that proclaims him theirs.(Or: Aliens Keep Trying to Marry Batman, and Nobody Likes That Idea, At All)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	1. The General

They had save the world from ultimate destruction. Again. The city of Metropolis was the battlefield this time, a scrapyard of a war, but its citizens were safe and cheering for their saviors, the Justice League and the aliens who earned Earth of the impending doom of the week.

And the aliens of the planet Hi’xu the next galaxy over were led by one of its greatest general of the day, Qwea Rehtte who was attractive, even to the heroes of Earth with his thin, lithe humanoid structure, crystal green eyes and charming intellect. However, earthlings were not as attractive to the people of Hi’xu, human technology too primitive and human maturity too young.  

Yet the aliens of Hu’xu did find one particular hero extremely attractive, though they have never seen his true appearance, hidden underneath a bat cowl and black Kevlar. Qwea himself thought so too, and at the end of the battle, he was seeking the Batman’s hand in marriage, to take the Dark Knight back to his home planet and to produce the next generation with.

“Thank you, General Qwea,” the Man of Steel gratefully said with a bright smile. “We couldn't have done this without you.”

Qwea nodded, accepting the acknowledgement. “It was beneficial for both of our people, Superman,” he replied, nodding with his eyes closed. “The creatures of Gugua would have continued to be detrimental to all galaxies if we did not cooperated. Before we leave, may I make a request of the Batman on behalf of my people?”

Superman raised a curious eyebrow, but nodded anyway. “Sure,” he said, tapping the comm at his ear. “Superman to Batman, General Qwea wants to ask you something.”

_“I'll come to you.”_

“He'll be here soon, General.”

Qwea nodded with his eyes closed, and as stated, Batman came into view, walking through the rubble of the city on his way to start the reconstruction process. To the Hi’xu general's curiosity, his mating interest was followed by a child, wearing colors that were a stark difference from the Dark Knight and smiling as he walked alongside the older vigilante. Qwea had never seen the child before, but from observations, the boy was of great favor to Batman as the Batman tolerated the boy’s jovial chattering, which was not something Qwea seen happen during his arrival to Earth and negotiation with the League.

“Hi, Supes!” the boy shouted, running ahead of his keeper. The boy was young, maybe ten or eleven, and small, and yet was filled with so much energy and smiles. “You doing okay?”

The Man of Steel chuckled, patting the boy’s head of black hair. “Hi, Robin,” Superman replied happily. “I'm feeling alright. What are you doing here?”

The boy, Robin, smiled widely. “B’s letting me watch the clean up because he didn't call every five hours like he promised.”

Superman snorted, giving his good friend an amused look. Batman glared back with an not so amused look. “General Qwea,” the Dark Knight said, moving topics, “what do you want to ask me?”

Qwea’s crystal green eyes glowed, a sign that meant he was pleased. “Batman, your role in this battle was awe inspiring,” he said. “Your cunning, your intelligent and your leadership are all attributes which have given my crew morale during the worst of times, and my people would like to offer you a place on Hi’xu with a proposal of marriage as my honored spouse.”

“Marriage,” Batman repeated, not showing a sign of any kind. Everything was hidden under his disguise, which Qwea would hope would come off when they return. His clan would praise him for bringing home such a suitable mating partner, adding to his prestige as the head of the Rehtte line.

“B?” Superman said, shocked. Was this the first time that an alien had proposed to the Batman? It was surprising that no one else would have thought of the Dark Knight as a suitable candidate. “You're not go-”

“No!” the boy shouted, his smile completely replaced with an aggressive scowl. He immediately stepped in between the general and his mentor, wrapping his arms around Batman’s waist as he pushed Batman away from Qwea.

Batman let him, taking slow steps back until he managed to get Robin to come to a full stop only two yards away, the boy's face buried into Batman’s torso. “No, no, no, no!” Robin shouted, sounding greatly upset. _“Mine!”_

Qwea’s crystal green eyes dimmed in shame. He had caused distressed in Batman’s ward. Was this Robin his son? Qwea should have offered to take Robin with them. Any child of the Batman would be taken in as honorable as the Bat himself.

“I apologise,” the general said, attempting to soothe over any offenses. “You may bring your son as well, Batman. My people would honor him as they would honor you.”

That just seemed upset Robin even more as the boy started to tug Batman away by the hand, only to lose to Batman’s strength. “Robin,” he said with actual concern, not doing a thing but standing still, “what's the matter?”

“Mine!” Robin shouted again, nearing tears in frustration. “You can't leave, B! Gotham needs Batman, and Batman needs Robin. You can't _leave._ ”

There seemed to be some unspoken words to Qwea, though he wasn't sure how he knew. There seemed to be more to Robin’s outburst than just the thought of being brought to a foreign world.

Batman watched silently as his son continued his attempt to pull him away from Qwea to no avail. Then the Dark Knight picked up the boy in his arms, an arm to hold him carefully and the other on his back, rubbing soothing circles. “I'm not leaving,” Batman said, mostly for the boy to hear. “I'm happy where I am now, Robin. I'll be here for you.”

Robin clamped onto Batman again, his arms around the man’s shoulders this time. “Mine,” the boy repeated almost in question.

“Yours,” Batman repeated in reaffirmation, and a smile returned to Robin’s half hidden face, filled with assurance. The Dark Knight looked back to Qwea. “My apologies, General. I will have to refuse your proposal. I am flattered, but it's clear that I'm needed here on Earth.”

Qwea nodded slowly, his eyes half closed. “I should be the one to apologize, Batman,” the general said, eyes still half closed. “I did not mean to cause such distress for you or your son. I thank you for your consideration, however, and am still pleased to say that you do have a place in Hi’xu if you ever choose to come and visit.”

And it was known that on that day that General Qwea of the Rehtte line was rejected by the hero Batman of Earth for marriage, but his glory did not cease from that then forward for the rejection gave way for Qwea to wed Crowned Kirune of the Yuanli line, one of the greatest union in Hi’xu history. In five generations time, Qwea would be one for the immortalized ancestors of the most prosperous dynasties in the galaxy.

_Don't ever leave. Please._

_Never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some coffee my way!: https://ko-fi.com/aknightofagoodking ^^


	2. The Warlord

It was an odd day for the  half of the Justice League leadership present as they sat down at the table, Red Hood sitting in the Dark Knight’s seat. Behind him were the Outlaws, Starfire and Arsenal who watched with amusement as the Gothamite vigilante eyed each and every one of them, his red helmet placed at his right on table. He wore a domino mask to hide his identity, and he was _mildly_ frustrated with the current situation.

“You let Batman sacrifice himself to be a _trophy husband_ to a _space warlord,_ ” Red Hood stated, hands clasped together on the table. He was frowning. “Why?”

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. “I understand your anger, Red Hood,” she said. “We did not about this until after Yai broadcast the announcement. We had no idea why he and his army came to Earth until then.”

“And he didn't tell you anything.”

Superman sighed, not liking this as much as Red Hood did. “He said he received a private message,” the Man of Steel added, “from the warlord. He said it was nothing to worry about.”

Red Hood scowled, standing up. “That _idiot_ knew I was in that sector,” he spit out with irritation, putting his helmet back on. “He thinks he's so gosh darn smart, and wants me to save his ass.”

“What is the plan?” the Flash asked, ready to go.

Red Hood huffed. “Starfire, Arsenal and I are going to get him back,” he said, gesturing to his two teammates before putting on his helmet, "and you're going to stay out because this is _personal_  business now.”

At the threshold, Red Hood looked over his shoulder, the slit of his helmet staring at the League. “And let me say this once: if you don't keep Batman on a leash, he's not going to be in the League anymore.”

Arsenal snickered, following their precious leader as Starfire floated after them. “Don't worry,” the redhead archer said with a smile. “I'll make sure he doesn't go too out of hand. Maybe.”

“Until we meet again, Justice League,” Starfire said, with a nod.

The metal doors slid closed, and the some of the members of the League sighed in exasperation. “We need to talk to Batman about his kids,” Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, said, shaking his head. “That kid literally threatened to take Batman out of the League! What kind of person can make Batman do that?”

“I feel like this might be worse than the Mongul incident,” Cyborg agreed.*

“But who's going to tell Batman?” the Flash asked, and everybody looked to Superman, who was unrealistically surprise.

“It’s not like they'll listen,” Superman mumbled. “Trust me. Just let them do it their own way. Red Hood might be between the line between good and bad, but he'll listen to Batman. Though I'm worried about the warlord. The last time someone asked B for marriage had a crying Robin.”

Wonder Woman frowned. “No one should make a Robin cry,” she said. “ _No one._ ”

 

"So what did we learn today?” Jason asked mockingly, foot pressed heavily against the pink throat of Yai, the "idiot space warlord from three systems over or whatever.” He had one of his guns aimed at the warlord’s face, mere inches away.

Yai tried to speak, but Jason leaned forward a little more. “Yeah, that's right,” he said, pushing the end of his gun against Yai’s forehead. “Keep your dirty hands off the Bat and you get to live another day. The only good reason to kidnap him is because you either a) hate him or b) are using him as a bargaining chip. Not to take home with you like a some toy from the carnival. Do. You. Understand? He's not yours. He’s-”

 _“Hood,_ ” Bruce, in his dark unholiness, said in warning as Yai began to pale yellow, eyes rolling to the side in pain. “Stop, before you go too far.”

Jason growled, his motioning a roll of his eyes, but he complied, hitting the warlord with the butt of his gun to knock the so called "greatest conquerer of a hundred galaxies or something stupid like that” out. He walked nonchalantly towards the holding cell where Bruce was locked behind and pulled out an electroshock device, breaking the system lock.

“You don't get to do this again, B,” Jason said as if it was law. “I don't have time to save you every time. And stop letting people think they can have you. It's annoying.”

A gloved hand reached out and placed itself on top of Jason's helmet, and it was very warm and affectionate. “Thank you, Hood,” Bruce said curtly, stepping out of the holding cell, and he started walking, going for an exist route out of the starship. 

Jason huffed and followed after Bruce, remembering a time when they were all a lot younger and the world didn't seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Referring back to "Without A Doubt" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10018373)


	3. The Suitors

“So,” Green Arrow started, his arms crossed as they all stared at the monitor screen, “some more aliens are asking Batman for marriage. Who wants to clean up this mess?”

A few members shuttered. Why was it that Batman always got the girls and the aliens? Why was it that the aliens were never subtle? Why was it that his own kids were super protective of their father figure to the point that several Green Lanterns from Earth made it a priority to warn all those who attempt?

“Well, who saw them first?” Flash asked with his quick thinking.

“The Teen Titans,” J’onn answered, and everyone was watching the screen carefully.

“Say yay if you're okay with letting the Teens have a turn dealing with this,” Green Lantern said, throwing Batman under the bus.

There was a collective agreement.

 

 

“ _Keep your mouth shut, Batman!”_ Tim ordered, his team watching with wide eyes as he poked Bruce in the chest very hard. “I made the decision that your idea is stupid and elect to ignore it. Don't make me restraint you.”

Bruce frowned, not happy with this. “This involves me, Red Robin,” he countered. “They asked for me, and I can defend myself.”

“No. This involves all of us now. I have confidence in my team, and we _will_ win this. I know about the Oriquis culture as much as you do, and we both know that nobody would dare to challenge for your hand in marriage again if your recognized champions win in your place. Going through five people is a lot tougher than going through just you. Winner takes all, and I will _not_ let you lose.”

Bruce did not back down. “I can take care of myself. I don't need you to get emotional and sacrifice yourself and your team for me.”

“Watch me,” Tim scoffed, crossing his arms as if it was final. A crowd of aliens spectators were watching in their ships, hovering above the water. The leader of the Teen Titans looked over to his team. “Will you help me out?”

Bart was the first to stop looking so stuck, nodding his head. “I don't know what's going on, but anything to help a friend,” the speedster said, smiling.

“Same here,” Conner said right after.

Garfield nodded too, changing into a gorilla. “Let's kick some butt!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Sure,” Raven said, putting her hood back on. Shadows began to play beneath her feet.

Tim smiled, and together, they defeated each and every suitor there one by one, success theirs from the very beginning.

Garfield was the first one to go, and he won against one, and then two, and the three, and the pile of unconscious challengers grew big until a loud enough suitor claimed dit was time to switch champions, which Tim compiled by putting in Conner, who had no trouble beating everyone who came up to him with one punch. Some started calling him the One-Punch Boy. Tim surprised everyone when he pulled Conner out way earlier than expected and put Bart in, giving the speedster a turn. He went through everyone so fast, another suitor claimed there was some dishonorable tricks going on. Tim wisely switched himself in, and boy, did all those visitors get a surprise when they saw the only non-metahuman defeat all the strong and swift suitors like he was swatting flies. And again, sooner than expected, Tim switched out again, whispering something to Raven as they trade places.

And before anyone could jump out their ship to fight the magic user, Raven’s eyes glowed and shadows began to clump up right where the fights were suppose to stand. The shadows began to ink themselves in, becoming like a black tar pit that seemed bottomless. Not expecting anything  but a thematic attempt to scare, someone jumped off, taking her turn to fight. The alien suitor shouted when the shadow swallowed her up with Raven saying a word.

“What did you do?!” someone shouted.

“I made her disappear,” was Raven’s reply, her glowing eyes seeming to see through them. “We're tired of these challenges. Any more challengers will meet the same fate. Leave now and you can go with your lives. Do not come back.”

At her warning, the ships began to leave with great haste, everyone fearing the shadows that devoured.

Garfield laughed as they watched the ships leave. “Why didn't we just send Raven in the first place?” he asked curiously.

“Because to be recognized as a champion, you have to fight in the first battle,” Bruce answered, tone indifferent.

“Is that why you switched Conner and you out early?” Bart asked. “Good thinking.”

“Thanks, everyone,” Tim said with a small smile. Then he turned back to Bruce. “You’re not doing any deep space missions for a while.”

Bruce grunted.


	4. The Auroras

The female leaders of the Aurora people were whispering, their warriors and servants gossiping and gushing over the impressive Batman and Superman, who along with Wonder Woman were meeting with these women coming through the Galaxy in search of mating partners, those most regarded and strong their ultimate desire. The Aurora people were all born women, and thus they had to seek alien men to father their children, the strongest and most intelligent of the population sent out every ten years to find husbands and bring them home. Most time, courtship was accepted; but in a few cases, an Aurora woman was willing to take the man of her choice by force, challenging the man’s closest female keeper.

Obviously, Superman and Batman were very sought out for, their deeds told far and wide in the galaxy. One Aurora challenged for Superman first, and Wonder Woman stepped in for a friend in need. Lois would be upset to find out her husband was won in a match without her knowing. The fight lasted less than ten minutes before the Amazonian claimed victory, a claim recognized by the Aurora.

“I challenge for the Batman,” another Aurora leader stated, stepping forward, “or my sisters and I will take him through war.”

“And I fight in his place,” Wonder Woman said immediately, continuing to stand proudly.

“You cannot, sister,” the Aurora said. “You are the Superman’s keeper. You are neither wed nor promised to both. You can only stand for one, and you have for the Superman. The Batman must have his own, or I win his hand.”

“It's fine, Wonder Woman,” Batman said, looking over to the zeta tube. “I planned in case this would happen.”

And right in time, the teleportation activated, a monotone voice announcing, _Gotham 6, Orphan._

“Batman,” the young vigilante said, stepping up to her father and mentor.

“A little girl?” the Aurora mocked, and her company laughed, all grown women at the peak of their youths merely a few years before their time will come. “You amuse us, Batman.”

Batman smirked, pointing at her for Orphan. “Five seconds,” he said. “One minute, she takes you all down.”

“I accept.”

Ten seconds later, the Aurora was fallen to the ground, seeing nothing but a black blur who stood over her nearly unconscious state.

“He is my father and I am his daughter,” the one named Orphan stated firmly. “No more challenges.”

No one dared to speak against her, the Aurora women already in seeing that they have lost and must find mates somewhere else. Maybe one day, they will breed a stronger generation and take up the challenge of Earth’s women again.

“Thank you, Orphan,” Batman said as the four of them watched the diamond starships move away from Earth as promised.

Orphan held a finger up to Batman’s face. “You need to get married,” she said, and Wonder Woman and Superman laughed. Batman was shocked into silence.

“It would stop the rest of the universe from trying,” Wonder Woman said, nodding along.

“But who’s good enough for Batman?” Superman teased. “No one's been able to get his kids’ approval.”

Orphan then pointed to the Amazon princess and the Man of Steel. “Good start,” she said, which only made the two laugh even more.

“ _No_ ,” Batman said, end of discussion. He silently stomped out of the room, Orphan following after him with a wave to her friends.

There was a moment of silence before Superman said, “I have an idea.” *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"(Extra: Or: When Superman and Batman Are in Love, Wonder Woman Loves)”: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10874793/chapters/24406821


	5. The Goddess

"Batman, my name is Penolpeda," the goddess from New Genesis said, her smile so glowingly beautiful that Batman was having a hard time looking away. He felt this before, with Rebekka, and yet he could barely resist it. "I've heard many a great things about you and your bravery, and I want to extend to you the greatest honor a human could ever receive: become my husband, and together we will live happy and fulfilling lives."

There was nothing more that Batman wanted to do at this very moment than to walk away, but he couldn't. The goddess was there on a friendly visit, a high figure in New Genesis politics, and to say no to her would mean a long strife between the gods and the League. The Highfather would have to stay out of this matter because he had to keep as much of his people's support as he could. He was a strong god, but he would not be a good ruler if he disregarded the will of his people for something that'd bring string relations among neighboring entities. 

Green Lantern was looking at him, expecting him to say no, but he understood the situation, looking uncomfortable but remaining silent. 

"Well, Batman?" Penolpeda asked, raising a thin brow. "I would like us to return to New Genesis as soon as possible to plan the event."

The atmosphere in the meeting room got a hundred times heavier, and thus Batman had to give her a reply.

"Penolpeda, I'm honored-"

"Good, now we shall leave, o husband of mine."

"I'm rejecting you, Penolpeda."

Everyone was trying not to breath because every single movement could be heard like a loud drum stroke.

Her violent blue eyes turned hard, the air turning thin. "You _dare_ refuse me?" she asked. "I am Penolpeda, high goddess of New Genesis? Who do you think you are? Deny me? You've brought Earth and her people no love from me."

"I am apologetic," Batman said, trying to smooth out her anger, "but I am bound to my duties and they are in Earth."

"Then I will come to live on Earth."

"You'd have to resign from your positions."

"My influence extends from my mere presence. I can call on fire in the congregation halls from here. What other objections have you? Or is it that I am not good enough for you? I will not be insulted, Batman."

Batman grimaced inwardly. "I'm-”

"Father! I need access to the Young Justice database! Superboy and I are headway into a case."

The metal doors slid open, and two young heroes came rushing in, Superboy looking excited and Robin demanding. The tension in the air broke. 

"What's going on?" Superboy asked, noticing the sudden relief on Green Lantern's faces. He gasped, feeling immensely guilty at interrupting. "I'm sorry! Robin and I can leave. We'll come back when you're done."

"No, please, stay,” Green Lantern almost pleaded. 

"Who are they, Batman?" Penolpeda asked, humoring the atmosphere. "One of them called you Father."

"Who are  _you_?” Robin asked right after, somehow made his way a foot away from the goddess. "I am Robin, son of Batman. What business do you have with my father?" 

Penolpeda gave the boy a smile, believing that a child would help persuade Batman. "Well, I am a diplomat from New Genesis," she started. "I am a goddess, and as a show of great favor and kindness, I have offered myself to marry your father, a famed champion of Earth. Through our union, our people will prosper with not bounds."

There was a moment of silence, anticipation in what Robin would say.

He clicked his teeth. 

"I will never have someone like you be my stepmother," he said bluntly, looking unimpressed. "You are a god, but my mother is a  _queen._ Never will she be second to you, not when it comes to my father's affections. And he will  _not_ be taken away again. I will raze Apokolypis before I let a self-serving god like you take him. He is worth a thousand Highfathers, and I will not let you break my brother's heart or mine."

And Robin stood his ground, a scrawl permanently on his face for this goddess. 

"How dare you!"

Batman was reaching out to pull his son away from Penolpeda, Green Lantern forming a protective shield over Superboy. " _Robin,_ " the Dark Knight said in warning. There was no turning back from this.

"Hey, lady!" Superboy shouted, determination on his face. He had caught on the disdain on Batman's part and was going to help his friend. "You can't make people do what they don't want to! Batman's like my uncle! My dad won't be happy, and he's Superman!" 

Penolpeda stopped, catching on the boy's last word. Superman was a friend of the Highfather and a beloved figure in New Genesis. People told stories of him to their children before bed. She had lost this this battle, and she knew it, getting up in fury and walking out of the room. Green Lantern followed her to make sure she was escorted back home via Motherbox. 

"So you're not marrying a weird person anymore, right?" Superboy asked, wanting to make sure. He was upset and worried, looking Batman for confirmation. 

"No, Superboy," Batman assured. "Although it was inappropriate, the two of you helped the League out of a interworld strife. Thank you."

Superboy smiled earnestly, nodding his head. "No problem, Batman." 

"Father, database," Robin said, lifting up his electronic gauntlet. 

Batman, for the case, enabled Robin's access into the Young Justice database. He'd read about its necessity later on in the report.

"Thank you," Robin said with an acknowledging nod. "Come, Jon. We have a case to solve. I'll expect your return later tonight, Father."

With that, no more fuss, Robin and Superboy left, the latter giving Batman a wave. 

 

 

**Young Justice priority list update!:**

**Justice League member Batman (ZERO-TWO) must be protected from alien marriages at all cost. All attempts must be notified to the Bat network. All successful attempts will result in personal solutions. Do not stop me. - Robin (GOTHAM-SEVEN)**


End file.
